


how to ruin aomine daiki: a comprehensive guide

by nanchons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, bottom aomine for all your bottom aomine needs, equally as self-indulgent as everything else i write..., um haha..haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanchons/pseuds/nanchons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if Aomine pretends to be asleep he won’t have to go inside. Maybe Kagami will forget about him and just leave him in the car and all he has to do is just wait out the two weeks Kagami's spending with his parents and then everything can go back to normal and he’ll never have to do anything difficult ever again in his entire life. </p><p>Kagami has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to ruin aomine daiki: a comprehensive guide

**Author's Note:**

> cue cheesy porn music..........

Maybe if Aomine pretends to be asleep he won’t have to go inside. Maybe Kagami will forget about him and just leave him in the car and all he has to do is just wait out the two weeks and then everything can go back to normal and he’ll never have to do anything difficult ever again in his entire life. They pull into a driveway and Aomine’s panic rises back in his chest like it’s been doing on and off since 40 miles ago when Kagami started shifting around in his seat impatiently. If Aomine wasn’t so invested in his amazing plan to get out of meeting Kagami’s parents he might’ve sat up and made fun of Kagami for being such a huge fucking nerd, excited to go home and spend two weeks with his dumb mommy and daddy.

The car stops. Aomine’s officially freaking out. He feels sweat collect on his forehead and he’s staring holes into the side of Kagami’s head like _why the fuck did you bring me here, why do I have to do this, please understand that parents hate me and yours definitely will, please, please no._ Kagami meets his eyes in the split second Aomine forgets to pretend to be asleep. Kagami just laughs.

“Are you asleep?”

“Yeah, go away,” Aomine replies, curling further up against the car door.  

Kagami hops out of the car. Through the open passenger window Aomine hears Kagami walk around the car, the gravel crunching under his feet.

“Aomine, you can’t get out of this.” Kagami pulls the passenger door handle out a little, and Aomine’s body tenses up, feeling his weight tipping awkwardly outwards.  “Plus I just tolerated being in a car with you for the last eight hours, and you didn’t grope me even once. I’m hurt.”

“No, no no no, no, stop!” Aomine says, trying to shift his body around and sit up properly, but Kagami yanks the door open before he can readjust and Aomine flops out onto the ground with a yelp. He can feel every single tiny rock on the goddamn gravel driveway pressing into his skin and he knows that shits gonna bruise. Kagami knows he’s being a jackass, too, giggling at the sight of Aomine sprawled out on the gravel. “Asshole!! I can’t believe you just did that!”

Aomine’s off the ground and chasing after Kagami, and they’re running and running until Aomine tackles Kagami onto the ground and straddles him, and they’re laughing and shoving each other and slapping at each other’s arms and calling each other names and grinning so hard their cheeks hurt, and Aomine remembers why he loves being with Kagami so much. God, he’s such a loser. Kagami decides that waking him up by dumping him out onto the gravel is good idea and Aomine only ends up loving him more for it? What the fuck?

“You’re an asshole, y’know that. And I hate you,” Aomine says, leaning down, pressing his nose to Kagami’s, both of them still panting from playing around.

“Yeah, I hate you too,” Kagami says, but halfway through it’s like his voice goes out, and he whispers the rest kind of gingerly, like if he speaks too loudly he’ll shatter the moment and Aomine won’t press forward and kiss him like he’s doing now, like he can’t help it. Aomine drags his lips across Kagami’s face and down the side of his jaw, creeping down toward his neck, and Kagami wheezes a little, runs his hands down Aomine’s lower back.

“My mom’s gonna walk out here and think we’re fucking on her porch,” Kagami finally says, sounding like it took great effort, and Aomine’s up and arm’s length away in seconds before he can even have time to feel self-satisfied about his effect on Kagami. Kagami only shakes his head with a laugh as he gets up, stretching the stiffness out of his back. Between the landing on his back on a bunch of pointy rocks and the rubbing himself up on Kagami, Aomine forgot all about how he was just about to have the worst experience of his life. It all rushes back at once and when Kagami rings the doorbell he feels like he’s drowning. They’re gonna hate him, he knows it, there’s no way that Aomine is in any way the kind of respectable guy you bring home to your parents. He brushes down his t-shirt and shuffles around, and Kagami must’ve noticed something was up ‘cause he leans over and bumps his arm to Aomine’s like it would help at all, and as stubborn as Aomine is about not wanting to do this it kind of does, for a bit.

Kagami’s mom opens the door and smiles, hugs her son tightly, and turns her eyes on Aomine. For a split second Aomine thinks he might have to introduce himself (in dreading this event he hadn’t gotten as far as actually thinking up what he might say) until Kagami puts a hand on his shoulder and does it for him.

“So you’re the reason Taiga doesn’t call for weeks?” she says, narrowing her eyes.

“Uh, well, I’m. No?” Aomine manages, and loses his mind for a second, ‘cause he shrugs and scoffs and adds, “He doesn’t call ‘cause he’s just a bad son, is all.”

Kagami’s mom laughs, Kagami makes this fake offended sound and shoves Aomine to the side, and Aomine sighs out like at least a month’s worth of fear. He’s still a little scared, but everything’s ten times better now that the tension’s broken and Kagami’s mom is bending down to help with the luggage instead of glaring at him. They all shuffle inside, Kagami and his mom laughing, Aomine sweating.

Aomine meets Kagami’s dad with less nervousness, another quip at Kagami’s expense, and a feeling of accomplishment. He didn’t shit his pants or break important glass objects or anything, which was better than he could’ve hoped for on his part. He notices Kagami giving him a soft little pleased smile as he makes conversation with Kagami’s dad, nods at him in an unspoken ‘I’m good’, and allows himself to think that this two weeks in America with Kagami’s parents might not be so bad.

***

An hour later and he’s gonna fucking kill Kagami. He’s gonna rip his dick off and shove it so far down his throat, stab him 27 times, and make a scene at his funeral. Right when he started to think everything would be fine, to think he was safe and that he’d passed all the tests, Kagami had to go and be a huge asshole.

They’re sitting at dinner, with Kagami’s parents _right there_ , and Kagami won’t take his hand off Aomine’s thigh. He keeps inching higher and higher, closer and closer to Aomine’s crotch, and he knows Aomine has absolutely no hope of controlling himself when it comes to this.

He’s rubbing circles into Aomine’s inner thigh with his thumb, slow and insistent, and Aomine feels like he might have a heart attack. He really needs Kagami in his ass, right now, or he’s gonna die, he fucking swears. Actively trying not to think about it has the exactly opposite effect, and he almost cries at how hypersensitive he is right now, a bead of sweat rolling down his lower back making him shiver. Kagami’s mom keeps making friendly eye contact with him and smiling. They’re totally gonna notice any second now, if Kagami doesn’t stop. Aomine takes a deep breath and glares at the side of Kagami’s head.

Kagami only smiles gently back at him, the kind of look that makes parents go ‘aww’ and say embarrassing things like, ‘I’ve never seen Taiga so happy with anyone before’. It would’ve been sweet if not for Kagami running his fingers higher and tracing along Aomine’s dick with a lighter touch than Aomine’s ever felt from Kagami before. His whole body feels hot.

“C’mon,” Aomine breathes, nudges Kagami with his elbow. “Stop!”

“What?” Kagami says, loud enough for everyone to stop talking and look at Aomine like he has something important to say. Kagami’s fingers press harder. A groan escapes Aomine despite his best efforts to keep it in and Kagami’s parents look concerned.

“Nothing, nevermind,” Aomine says, laughing airily. “It’s nothing.”

Kagami’s parents send questioning looks at their son who just shrugs, like he has nothing to do with it at all. His hand creeps back down to the middle of his thigh, and finally Aomine can take a breath. He manages to make a little conversation at least, even with Kagami’s fingers working his thigh keeping him half-hard with thoughts of what else they could be doing.  Just when he thinks he’s past the worst of it, Kagami leans over and presses his shoulder to Aomine’s to give him the starry-eyed smile again, obvious enough for his parents to pay attention to them.

“You two,” Kagami’s mom says, smiling. Kagami’s dad looks flustered and concentrates really hard on his wine.

“We’re cute, aren’t we?” Kagami says, grinning and leaning in close, putting their heads together like a cheesy couple photo.

His hand goes directly to cupping his dick this time, and Aomine clears his throat pointedly, his face on fire, his entire body on fire. Why? Why why _why_ does he even stay with Kagami at all, he really wants to know. Kagami’s being a total asshole and all Aomine can think about is how much he wants to fuck it out of him. Those tricks to get rid of boners or to last longer, like thinking about his grandmother naked or dead puppies or something, don’t even work. Aomine lacks the discipline to keep his thoughts in order and Kagami takes up so much room in his mind he can’t escape the shit-eating bastard no matter how hard he tries anyway. Kagami doesn’t let up, just keeps groping him in all the right places, and Aomine’s definitely getting harder. He doesn’t think he can take much more of this.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” says Kagami’s mom.

Aomine clears his throat. He’s gotta say something before Kagami’s parents study him too hard and notice Kagami’s hand working under the table. He’s totally got this, he really has everything under control. He takes a deep breath, lets it out, pauses a second, gains his composure, and opens his mouth, but Kagami times it exactly right and thumbs over the tip of his cock with expert precision.

“Gnhnnk, hhyeah?” says Aomine. Exactly like a porn star. Kagami looks impressed for a second before he falls apart into badly camouflaged giggles.

So, Aomine decides it’s time to get the fuck out of there before Kagami’s mom realizes where she recognizes that kind of sound from, and he stands up. On the way up he bangs into the table, knocks over a glass, and sends his chair flying across the room, to add to how many things he’s fucked up. He yells a thank you for the dinner as he runs upstairs to the bathroom. Hopefully Kagami has some kind of excuse for him downstairs that keeps his parents satisfied and out of the way, ‘cause he just really needs to get off right now.

He slams the bathroom door behind him and locks it, leans against it and barely takes a breath before unzipping his pants and freeing his cock. He pumps it even as he’s getting his underwear and jeans far enough down his thighs to be comfortable, panting, sweating, groaning. He’s such a mess it isn’t even funny. Kagami ruined him. Kagami ruined his life. It feels so good to finally be _touched_ instead of teased that he sinks to his knees on the floor, leans over himself. He can’t stop thinking about Kagami as a teenager jerking off in here, biting his lip to keep quiet. It isn’t even enough to jerk himself rough and hard and fast like he wants to, and by the time he hears a knock on the door he’s got two fingers in his ass and his cheek pressed to the cool bathroom tile.

“It’s just me,” Kagami says outside.

Aomine can’t even stop his hands from moving.

“What,” he whines back.

“Can I come in?”

“No.” He feels like being stubborn even though he really needs Kagami to just come in there and fuck him already.

“Come on man, I’m sorry about dinner. But you gotta admit it was pretty hilarious.”

“Can’t stop laughing. That’s why I’m in here actually.”

“Open the door. Please?”

Aomine really thinks about just ignoring him and finishing what he started, imagines the sweet satisfaction of torturing Kagami through the door and not giving him any ‘til he gets over what happened at dinner, but he really wants to feel more of what he got earlier. He takes his fingers out of his ass and unlocks the door, scoots away from it so it can open inwards, and sits down, cock in hand, looking up at Kagami.

“Christ,” is all Kagami can say, an awed expression in his eyes.

Aomine takes satisfaction in being able to pull off the fucked-out look so well. He can feel the dents the floor tiles made in his cheek and knows he looks a mess, his cock out and fully hard and leaking. He grins.

“Wow, okay,” Kagami adds after a second, quickly turning around to stick his head out of the bathroom and look up and down the hallway. “Come on.”

He comes back in but doesn’t shut the door, and each thing Kagami does that isn’t fucking Aomine into the floor is torture. Aomine makes a confused face. Letting out a huge sigh, Kagami bends down and pulls Aomine to his feet by his armpits, pulls Aomine’s shirt down to cover most of his dick, and grabs his hand. After a repeat check of the hallway, he plants a tiny peck on Aomine’s jaw, and drags him out, jogs him down the hall and into a dark room, and shuts the door behind them. Although his brain’s working slower than usual, which he admits is already slower than the average brain, he’s starting to realize where this is going. He hears Kagami shuffling around and then a light beside the bed flicks on.

Aomine gets a small glimpse of Kagami’s room before he’s pushed face-first into the basketball-patterned bed sheets, which he’s totally gonna make fun of later when Kagami’s not undressing him.

“Couldn’t get off without something in your ass, huh?” Kagami laughs behind him when he frees Aomine’s ass and sees the work he’s done on himself, puts his hands on his hips and wiggles him a little. “You’re so gay, man.”

“Yeah,” Aomine says, to the mattress. “Hurry up.”

Kagami doesn’t really hurry up, but he does stop talking. He licks a line up Aomine’s back, pushing up his shirt as he goes, making Aomine shudder. He really wants to touch himself, but he’s already been at this a while and he definitely won’t feel like getting Kagami off once he’s done, so he slides his arms up the bed and grabs the bars of the headboard. Kagami has no trouble fitting in the first couple fingers, adding way too much lube, which is okay ‘cause Kagami always pays for it anyway, and Aomine’s really feeling this twin bed thing. The thrill of doing this in Kagami’s childhood room gets him really going, especially with Kagami’s parents just downstairs. What gets him going even better is the way Kagami’s insistently fucking his ass with three fingers, curling them inside him, and the way he can hear the small sounds he’s making behind him as he pumps his cock, catching up.

When Kagami finally thrusts into Aomine, doesn’t even let him adjust before moving, Aomine lets out this huge pent up moan of relief he’s sure he hears echo off the walls. Kagami curses and tangles his fingers in Aomine’s hair, presses his face harder into the mattress, muffling him. It’s hard to breathe, and Aomine pulls on the headboard to ground himself. He can’t believe how easy he’s being. Kagami doesn’t stop fucking him though, and Aomine thanks every god he’s ever learned the name of. He can feel the zipper of Kagami’s jeans against his thigh on every thrust, and it’s ridiculously hot that he didn’t even bother getting completely naked; it reminds him how easily they could get caught, especially the way Aomine can’t keep quiet. Aomine’s getting his face shoved so hard into the mattress he can barely breathe, and he feels exactly the right kind of fucked up. Aomine can’t help a long low whine when Kagami’s fingers press hard into his hip, fitting into spots already tender from previous bruises, previous fucks. Kagami starts panting, making little whines in the back of his throat on every thrust, mouthing words Aomine can’t understand into the skin of Aomine’s back.

“I really am sorry,” Kagami starts up, his voice barely anything. “About dinner. Couldn’t wait. To touch you.”

Kagami lets go of Aomine's hip to grab Aomine's cock, pumps in time with his thrusts as well as he can, and releases Aomine’s head with his other hand. Just as Aomine sucks in a breath he’s been struggling to find since they started, Kagami jams two fingers into Aomine’s mouth, hooks them in his cheek and yanks his head to the side, and Aomine’s already fuzzy brain has even more trouble keeping up. He feels dizzy, and he’s not sure if it’s from the deep breath or from how good it feels for Kagami to just give in like this, to really go at it and not to hold back.

“God, you look so good,” Kagami says against the hot slick skin of Aomine’s neck, and Aomine runs his tongue along Kagami’s fingers, drool pooling on the sheets under his cheek.

Aomine would try and guide Kagami’s aim inside him with positive reinforcement in the form of appreciative moans, but he hasn’t been able to keep quiet since Kagami started touching him, and Kagami’s not really in a state to be paying much attention to the subtleties of pleasing Aomine right now. Aomine likes it better this way anyway, when he feels like he’s made Kagami lose control and just use him hard and good. Right in the middle of this complicated inner monologue Kagami hits that spot inside him and Aomine just loses it, arches his back, pushes his face forward so Kagami’s fingers go deeper into his mouth, and Kagami’s pumping his cock and fucking him and hitting the spot over and over and he’s gone, he’s miles away. While he comes, Aomine vaguely registers Kagami’s rhythm not faltering for a second, a string of curses behind him, and the next thing he knows he’s lying face down feeling better than he has all week. Kagami’s comatose beside him already, and he almost considers sneaking a quick shower but really doesn’t want to ever have to even consider the possibility of ever seeing Kagami’s parents again face to face for at least another day or so. Or ever. Maybe he’ll even avoid Kagami himself, despite the fact that he more than made up for everything just then.

He stretches out his arms, and heaves a big sigh, followed by a bigger yawn, and settles in, feeling like he’s just been playing basketball for hours. His fingers touch something on Kagami’s bedside table, something pen-shaped. He grabs it and inspects it: permanent. He’s never been much of an artist, but the huge, veiny cock he draws right on Kagami’s cheek has a certain lopsided charm, and he can’t help but fall asleep feeling proud of his revenge. They’re pretty much even now, right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> well. there it is. its finally acceptable for public consumption. no need to thank me, im just making the world a better place. one bottom aomine fic at a time
> 
> constructive feedback is encouraged if not severely needed :-)
> 
> P.S. thinking about writing a sequel?? another porny snippet of their lives as mischievous bfs... hmu if u have ideas/requests


End file.
